The Experiment
by colourfullbook
Summary: It was a nice day,birds are singing, no squad members are fighting,and our little peach just woke up "why do I feel so heavy?"she walked to the mirror and checked  herself"w-why? SHIROU-CHAN!"screamed  Momo panicking at the fact that she now has a pair
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my FIRST story so please be nice!**

**Summary:It was a nice day,birds are singing, no squad members are fighting,and our little peach just woke up "why do I feel so heavy?"she walked to the mirror and checked herself"w-why? SHIROU-CHAN!"screamed Momo panicking at the fact that she now has a pair of cute dog ears and a tail**

**.….**

"It's a peacefully day today."said Shunsui as he drank his fourth sake this moring,,everything is all in peace now that Aizen is gone..After the war end less hollows are attacking the human world_,'but I doubt that it'll probably last a few weeks before we'll start fighting again.' _He then looked out at the window while drinking his sake….

**At Momo s bedroom…**

"Shirou-chan don't drop the eggs.." mumble Momo as she sleep… a few moments later Momo started opening her sleepy eyes "why do I feel so heavy?" she walked and checked herself in the mirror "W-why?SHIROU-CHAN!" screamed the panicking momo

Shunsui spits his sake out of the window after he heard that scream which _**almost**_ falls near a running Hitsugaya,"Hey there Hitsugaya-taicho! Checkin' on your girlfriend?" "NO" Hitsugaya didn't even bother to stop and look at him as he continued to run to Momo's bedroom '_I wonder what happened to Hinamori-fukutaicho?Maybe I should follow him in cased something happeneds'_ Shunsui was at the window ready to jump "Nanao-chan I'm going to do some errands!be back soon my sweet sexy Nanao don't miss me to much!" with that he jumped off,Luckily for him the huge book that his sweet-Nanao threw didn't hit him,With that he ran to the 5 division…Mean while with Momo..

**Momo's bedroom**

Momo was sitting on the futon looking at the ceiling "Mou..what if Shirou-chan found out?_**'sniff sniff'**_Something smells good its coming from the sixth division Kuchiki-san's probably cooking,ehh!how can I smell that?Its a few blocks away?maybe this is the side effect?" Momo then looked down at her feet remembering what happened yesterday__

_**~flashback~**_

_**Rangiku came knocking on Momo's office "Hina-chan,hurry up and open the door!" "Hai!"Said Momo as she open the door "What's the matter Rangiku-chan" "It's about Taicho!latelly he's been acting grumpier than usuall."said the big breasted women as she sat on the couch,"Really?the last time I saw him he was perfectly fine.""Oh!I'll go and make some tea for you!" says Momo"Don't worry Hina-chan I'll go make it!"Say Rangiku as she puss her friend to the couch ""But-""Don't worry Hina-chan ,It's the least I can do !" "fine" **_

"_**Hmm… I think this should do it!" says Rangiku as she put back the tiny bottle she had back to her pocket,,, "Here you go!"Rangiku says as she gave her friend her tea.."Arigatou Rangiku-san"Momo drank her tea "Rangiku why does it taste weird?" "Oh,I just put some vitamin in it that I brought from the human world""Okay then" To bad Momo didn't know that it wasn't just any medicine,It was one of Mayuri experiment that she stole from Nemu**_

_**~End of flashback~**_

A fter a few moments of depression the door flew open and a more panicking Hitsugaya and Shunsui came to view "HINAMORI!WHA-?" Hitsugaya stopped screaming as he look Momo,Momo now has a pair of cute dog ears and a big dog like tail and her head was down,Hitsugaya stop and let it all sink in and he realize two things,first she look much cuter than before that make him just wanna kiss her,second if you look closely you can see that her clothes were loose this made him blush,Then he started to walk to her,"Hinamori?what's the matter are you okay?"Shunsuiwent to the fourth division to tell Unohana what happened

Instead of an answer the weirdest thing happened Hinamori scream and literally **JUMP on** **HIM** ,'' KYAaaa!Shirou-chan you smell delicious !" Hinamori and Hitsugaya land on the ground which made them in an akward position,Hinamori was on top of him swinging her tail and Hitsugaya was under her while his hands were on her waist,"H-Hina-hinamori what are you doing."taken back by the bold move,"I don't know!you just smell sooo good!"says Momo as she licked his check like a puppy,Unohana,Shunsui,and Matsumoto all stood in front of the door shock beyond their belief."Well well I can't belive my _Little _taicho has become a big man"says the grinning Matsumoto

Let's see the situation Unohana was smilling,Shunsui and Matsumoto was grinning,Hinamori was still licking Him,Hitsugaya didn't which is worst the fact that someone saw them or the akward position,Finally Unohana decided it was time to speak,"Hinamori fukutaicho please come with me if you would."Hinamori finally stopped licking Hitsugaya ,"ah..hai Unohana-taicho."She got off, fixed her clothing and went with Unohana-taicho,"Jane Shirou-chan~"

With that she went on her way leaving a blushing Hitsugaya,"Having fun are we Hitsugaya-taicho?"said the smirking Shunsui,''Shut up""Taicho I think we should go to the fourth division" Hitsugaya nod"Sure,You coming Shunsui?" "Maybe later,I don't want to make my Sweet Nanao wait,Jane Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho!Just remember to use protection!"after that he shunpo off."Oh yeah I almost forgot!I have a meeting with Kira,Bye taicho have fun!" "Whatever"

**At The Fourth Division**

"How is she Unohana?" Momo just finished her check up and they were in Unohana office with Momo playing with the the cushion,"Don't worry Hitsugaya-taicho she's perfectly fine,I think she accidentally drank some of Mayuri experiment,but she's fine she'll probably show some side effect,I'll talk to Mayuri in case something goes wrong.'' Hitsugaya didn't need to ask how she drank Mayuri experiment,"Side effect like?" Unohana took a deep breath"She is now a half dog it only last for a few weeks or day,but she will start having dog personality,like how she plays,and act"Unohana pointed at Momo"She will have better smelling and hearing,but'' Hinamori didn't even listen to them.

"Dog are usually loyal to its _**master**_,since you and Hinamori are childhood friends you are the closes person she will stay with,then Hitsugaya-taicho I'm afraid that you will have to take care of her until she's back to normal,that is all" Hitsugaya sigh _'man this is gonna be a hard and long week just hope I'll be able to con-Damn it Toshirou!pull yourself together!_"Arigato Unohana-taicho,Oi Hinamori let's go!"Hinamori stopped and look at him "Hai!"

After they were in Hitsugaya office "Hinamori, Unohana says that you shouldn't work until your back to normal and she said that it'll be best if you stay with me." "Okay then Shirou-chaan~!" Hitsugaya sat on his chair and begin signing some document when Hinamori sat on the floor while swinging her tail and put her head on Hitsugaya's lap,He became of aware of Hinamori's action and blush "Hinamori don't sit on the floor" "Demo..I wanna be near you~!","No,go sit at the couch "Hinamori decide it was time to use the puppy eyes _"shirou-chan" _Her voice sounded so ..innocent and because of that new pair of ear she looks ten times cuter than before_,"If you can't beat them join them."_ With that Hitsugaya let out a sigh and finally gave up,"Fine,you can sit on my lap"

Slowly Hinamori sat on Hitsugaya's lap her chest pressing against his and her face buried deep inside his neck "hmm…Shirou-chan..You smell like watermelon and candy" Hitsugaya continued his work trying to forget that Momo was on top of him. Kissing his neck once in a while

**Okay finally finish with chapter one please leave a review and ****hitsuhinarenrukiichihime4ever help me because It's my first time!so please also thank her and tell me is there's some****thing wrong and I'll try to fix it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Effects**

"NANI!",Mayuri screamed making the whole building shake,,"It seems that Hinamori-fukutaicho has accidentally drank one of your experiment,Kurotshuchi-taicho."Unohana was giving him the shut-up-and-listen-to-me smile," Anyway what does this 'experiment' of yours exactly do ?" ,Ukitake ask with a worried face,

Hitsugaya isgetting freaked out by the second_'what if it's something dangerous?,' _"It transforms the body of the person who drink it and-","WHAT!" Hitsugaya shunpoed in front of his face lifting his collar,It was amazing how much he grown for only a little time.

"I suggest you keep your patient Hitsugaya-taicho or else I just might hurt your precious girlfriend ", "Why you son of a-!"Shunsui came in just in time and separate them , "Don't you think we should get back on the topic?"..,"Fine" the both said at the same time,and glared at each other before going back to their place.

,"As I was saying the person personality will also change to a more puppy like Hinamori-fukutaicho will want to have someone to snuggle and pett her,It will also transform her sight,hearing,smell and human sense.",Now it's Byakuya's time to raise his eyebrows,"excuse me,but wha-?","ZARAKI-TAICHO,HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!", the sound of Ikkaku's screaming could be heard in every parts of Seretei,"What the hel-?"Ikkaku burst out of the door with Yumichika while holding a big juicy chicken leg

They shut the doors closed not even bothering to say something to Yamamoto,and ran behind Hitsugaya and Kenpachi,"eh?What's the matter Ikkaku Yumichika!Dont tell me you're scared?" Ikkaku looked at him while hugging his precious chicken leg,"It-It's..!","Idont care what it is this guy sounds fun to play with!let me at them!"He was about to run and bust the door open when Yumchika hugged his leg,"NO!It's not worth it captain!

"Third seat Madarame Ikkaku and fourth seat Yumichika Ayesegawa (forgot his last name) What in the name of Seretei happened!","WE WERE CHASED!" Ikkaku said while hugging his meat tighter,"Then wh-", ,,,"Ahh!" the captains heard screaming coming from ourside the door.

They were ready to fight who ever scared the shit of Yumichika and Ikkaku,A few moments later the door burst open…again…,and the one has been scaring the shit out of them is in front of them,,Zanpaktou's ready there were smoke so you couldn't see Cleary but you can see it was big,Soi fon decide it was time to move she tried to slash it but it was fast,Kenpachi was next

''COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTR-"right before he killed it,the thing jumped on him and punch him with something.._it's _target was Ikkaku ,"NO DON'T!" It tackled it could grab his precious meat Hitsugaya threw his Zanpaktou a crossed theroom.

when to smoked cleard everything eyes were bigger than soul society cause right there in the corner of the room was,"Hinamori?" ,his Zanpaktou on her shoulder but it didn't hurt her,"Shirou-chan?What are you doing here?"…Mayuri cleared his throat,"This is what I mean by her changes of sense." Hinamori eyes went to Ikakku's eyes and tried to free herself ,"Shirou-chan get me out!I'm hungry and I want the damned CHICKEN!"

Hitsugaya put his zanpaktou back to it's place,while putting a hand on her mouth and his other hand holding her waist,He bowed to Yamamoto before turning around and left,"I'm sorry for the trouble she cause,I'll shall take her back to her quarters immediately,excuse me,"Soi fon turn around and give them the WTF look,"you _**guys **_were scared because of her?",Ikkaku started opening his mouth when Yamamoto made a thud sound.

"Because you two cause this mess,You are going to clean this,This meeting is dismiss!"

**Hinamori's quarter**

He put her on the bed,"Stay,and I'll bring you some food.","A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U~!"with that he left for the kitchen in the next room he was grilling the steak when something came to his mind,_'Hinamori seems a lot faster than before maybe it's the side effects of that stupid experiment,I wonder if her bo-Argh!DAMN IT! I'm beginning to think like Shunsui."_

'_**daijobou,master she does look very cute in that state of her,you're a growing man afterall'**_

'_You're not helping and-'_

"Something's burning?"when he looked at his steak he screamed,"Argh! Damn it Hyorinmaru you are so going to pay for this!" thank god only thirty percent of the meat was burned,_'oh well',_He put the meat on a plate and a glass of water.

Hitsugaya went to the bedroom and sat near the bed,"Oi,Hinamori dinners ready!"Hinamori jumped out of the bed and quickly start to eat her food, "this is delicious!arigatou Hitsugaya-kun!","No,Problem",they silently ate their food ,after they finished their food and put them in the kitchen then Hinamori sat on the edge of the bed

"_Hitsugaya-kun.",_her voice sounded very _seductive_ like she wants to make him to some**thing**s ,Hitsugaya's neck snapped,"Yes,Momo?","Can you stay with me tonight?please~","Fine,But I'm going to change my clothes first be right back."

**Hitsugaya's bedroom**

'_Just relax toshiro,you always sleep with her in the storms right?'_

'_**The only different thing is you're older **__**now**__**'**_

'_Well what do you suggest I do?'_

'_**Try to relax master'**_

'_RELAX!'_

'_**you're a **__**growing**__** man,doesn't that give you any hits?your hormons are boiling by just seeing her.'**_

'_Damn you'_

He put his last Item of clothing and went to HInamoris bedroom

**Hinamori's bedroom**

"Hinamori!Im bac-?",What he saw made his eyes bigger than Ichigo's sword,"WHAT THE HE-!"

"Shirou-chan!Don't yell!,anyway I'm tired hurry up and get to bed!"

'_**Master'**_

'_yes'_

'_**I think this is what Mayuri was talking about'**_

'_yes'_

'_**are you listening?'**_

'_yes'_

He couldn't care less to what he was saying,His eyes were glued to Hinamori,on the bed and only wearing her undergarments_,'damned she's hot',_"H-hi-hina-hinamori?Wh-wh-what a-are y-yo-you d-doing?",Hinamori looked up to him

"After I became a half puppy I feel better without any clothing at all!Dome because it's cold I'll wear this!Hitsugaya-kun are you alright?You look hot?'',Hitsugaya blushed after he register all of that.

"I'm fine",Hinamori didn't seem to buy it,but she let it sleep and shrugged,"If you say so",Hitsugaya climbed to bed and sleep next to Hinamori,He was about to close his eyes when he feels Hinamori turns Him around and hugged him,"What are you doing?"

"Shirou-chan smells really _delicious_",The way she said it was making him feel uneasy,'_oh well'_,"night","good night lil'Shirou","And don't wet the bed bed-wetter.","Meanie",after that they went to sleep,To bad they didn't know that Shunsui,Rangiku,Hisagi,and Unohana were watching them while holding HItsugaya's worst nightmare…..a camera

Author's note:Ending Sucks,But I'm trying my best!Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: so I think I was a little too fast on the second and first chapter, sorry about that-_-" I also wanted to thank all of those who review and add my story to the story alert,Please review!if you review the more I update.,**

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya woke up that morning feeling something moving near him,"Hinamori…..",he opened his eyes only to find hinamori nowhere to be found<p>

confused he starts to get up,after he got dress and was about to go outside when he heard HInamori's giggle coming from the bathroom.

So hitsugaya went to the bathroom,after he entered the bathroom Hinamori wasn't there,getting worry he called her name,"Oi Hinamori hurry up and get over here!"

"But Shirou-chan I was always here!",He turned his back around and saw Hinamori in all her glory only wearing a towel,"Argh!HInamori,Put some clothes on!

Hinamori raised her eyebrows at this,"But Shirou-chan,I wanted to take a bath with you and we always see each other naked when we took a bath!"

'_**yes,but my master has hormone that will make him jumped at you at the moment he saw you only wearing a towel'**_

'_You're not helping!'_

"but HInamori,_**I'm older**_ and _**you're older**_,W-we can't just take a bath like that!","But shirou-chan Its fun!and it's been a while since we take a bath together",HItsugaya was looking around the room trying to find a way out.

'_damn where's the exit in here!Oh yeah the door'_,He decided it was time to make a run for slowy step backward,"Hinamori I think it's better if we take separate bath","….."

He was about to turn the doorknob only to find it locked,_'shit' _,"That's it Shirou-chan! I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses!",And Hinamori literally dragged him to the bathtub.

HInamori started throwing her towel and HItsugaya was…erm…closing his face with his hand.

'_don't look,don't look,don't look'_

'_**you know master it's okay to look,You're a growing man afterall'**_

'_Will you stop the growing crap?'_

'_**no,unless you listen to me'**_

'_Damn you.'_

Hitsugaya started opening his eyes,and blushed when he saw Hinamori's couldn't stop looking,she just look so…_'dunno,but she has one nice a-'_,"Shirou-chan hurry up!"

"Coming!",He turned around and starts opening his shirt.

**Hinamoris POV**

'_Shirou-chan looks so hot! I wonder how's it feel like to snuggle on him! I'll just snuggle to him when he's asleep!'_

**Normal POV**

'_**Master'**_

'_Yes ?'_

'_**Hinamori-san is staring at you'**_

'…_.'_

He quickly put a towel on his waistb turn around,and saw that Hinamori was already on the tub with no clothes on….."Shirou-chan!Hurry up!",Hitsugaya kept his face down,not wanting Hinamori to see his face like a tomato.

They were in the bath tub,naked nests to each other,with Hinamori hugging him."Hinamori will you please get of me?",Hinamoir blink and let him go,"Alright then!You can was my back!"

"no"Hitsugaya said it with his serious voice that will make everybody scare,well almost everybody

HInamori puffed her cheek,"If you don't was my back you can at least let me snuggle to you!",Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows at Hinamori's statement,"Why would you want to snuggle to me?",Hinamori grinned while her tail swings it self in front of his face,"Because it's fun."

Hitsugaya mentally slapped his self trying not to let his emotion take the better of him,"Fine I'll wash your back,,",HInamori smiled and hand him some soap,"But You'll have to stop snuggling onto me,","Okay then!"

HItsugaya started putting some soap on his hand,her back face him_,'well here goes nothing'_ .

Hitsugaya started to rub his hands against her back while massaging it a little,"Ahh,…...",He blushed,And if anybody saw hin in this state they will surely laugh at him.

After a few moments of embarrassment, they decide it was time to go.

They dried their self,and Put their clothes on in an akward way..,"Hinamori?",HInamori turned herself and accidentally slapped her tail against his face,"Oopss…Sorry about that!anyway what do you need?",''Were going to the human wold… ",Hinamori girnned and said,"WHEN!",Shouting at his ears.

Hitsugay could swear his ear drums gulp before speaking to her,",…tomorrow….",If she was still in her human form she would never hear it,but then again never underestimate a girl with dog ears,

"YAY!",Hinamori threw herself on him,"THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!",With that she ran out the stands up and heads for his office, remembering the last captains meeting before Hinamori interrupt.

_**Flash back**_

"_**There has been reports that a mysterious hollow in the human world,I want HItsugaya-taicho and HInamori-fukutaicho,Hisagi-fukutaicho and Abarai-fukutaicho to go to the human world and see what's going on."**_

_**HItsugaya was about to speak but Shunsui beat him,"Demo Hinamori-fukutaicho is having some problem,right Unohana-taicho?"**_

"_**Hai","What kind of trouble Unohana-taicho?",Yamamoto ask with his serious smiled gently,"You see HInamori-fukutaicho has accidentally drank on of Kurostshuchi-taicho experiment"**_

"_**NANI!"**_

_**End of flash back**_

'_This is going to be a long mission'_

_**Author's note:Yes this still sucks -_-" but I'm trying to get better!Please leave a review! That way I could tell that you're reading my story!I also update a new fi called 'Stealing your heart' tittle sucks,please R&R**__!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:Yay! I'm finally back! But I still have to study for a stupid math test -_-" lucky me…**

* * *

><p><strong>Traveling Sucks<strong>

Hitsugaya was in front of the Senkaimono ( or the door that leads to the human world or something).

He stand in front of it for about five minutes,He was waiting for Momo to were supposed to meet there at eight sharp_.'guess she's late…again'_

"Shirou-chan!" ,and there she goes running with four legs while a huge bag was being dragged by a few moments of screaming,she finally stopped in front of him.

"Ohayo Shirou-chan!",Hinamori looked at him with those puppy eyes."Hinamori you do realized that we were supposed to meet ten minutes ago.",Hinamori just pout,"But I was tired!",This got Hitsugaya's curiosity,"Tired? From what?",Hinamori smiled sheepily at him,"SLEEPING!".

Hitsugaya mentally facepalm himself,_'note to self,don't ever ask anything to a girl with cat ears'_ ."whatever,lets go","hai!".

A few moments later they were at Urahara's shop.

Hitsugaya was busy explaining why the hell is there a girl with cat ears eating his candy.

"My my,Hitsugaya-taicho!You are a chick magnet!She's a catch.",He blink at him,"shu-shut up!".

Urahara ignored him and sat down next to finally stops eating all of the candy and look at Urahara,"Ohayo!",Urahara was grinning for ear to ear."Well hello there little lady! What's your name?"

Hinamori blink and replied,"Hinamori Momo!What's yours?",Urahara was still grinning like an idiot,"Urahara Kisuke! Ne,Hinamori-san are you Hitsugaya-taicho girlfriend?".

"Yes!",Hitsugaya came running with a broom and smacked Urahara's head with it."SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!",Hitsugaya face was red,from blushing and angry.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-san! How nice of you to join us!isn't that right Hina-ehh? Where did she go?",Hinamori left for her room not caring about Hitsugaya or Urahar.

She quickly went inside and lock her door."Hmp! Shirou-chan is a meannie!",Hinamori was fuming with she also felt sad,because Hitsugaya didn't knowledge her as _his _girlfriend.

Yes,Hinamori doesn't realize that she had feelings for him,But hey.

'_I've should've know better,b-but he didn't have to be so mean! Maybe I'm just a sleepy,yeah that's 's why I feel like I have butterfly in my stomach_.',So with that she decide she needed some sleep.

**With Hitsugaya and Urahara**

"I think it's best for Hinamori-san to wear a gigai without cat ears.",Hitsugaya simply nodded.

He was too distracted about what happed to Hinamori,_'could it be she's mad?Did I do something wrong?'._Hitsugaya was lost in his thought that Urahara had to snapped him back to reality.

"Hitsugaya-san,Hitsugaya-san!",Hitsugaya finally looked at him and snapped back to reality,"hmm…","Hitsugaya-san I think your daydreaming about Hinamori-san,Is a little bit too much don't you think?",Hitsugaya blushed,"Sh-shut up! I wasn't daydreaming about her!"

Urahara just grinned,"hai hai,And as I was saying I had a gigai that's perfect for Hinamori-san right here!",He pulled a normal gigai that looks the same as Hinamori.

"Here you go! Now take this to Hinamori-san's room!",HItsugaya then walked to Hinamori's room.

Wearing a gigai was normal to him because it wasn't his first time also remember about Karin or something,_'yeah that's Ichigo's sister.I can't belive they thought we're dating! She looks like a freaking boy!'_

Hitsugaya was busy thinking why the hell would they pair _**him**_ with a _**human**_ girl.'_that's nonsense'_

After a few moments he finally reached Hinamori's room,he knocked.

She didn't got worried and peeked at her."Hinamori…."

Hinamori was sleeping while holding a small plushie of walked towards her and sat beside her,He was admiring her beauty.

He was about to touch her face but she suddenly grab his hands."Shirou-dhan..".

Hitsugaya thought that she was awake but sigh in relive when he saw that her eyes were about ten minutes of staring he finally let go of her hand and kissed her gently on her cheek."Jane Hinamori….",With that he went out the door.

**A few hours later…**

"Where am'I?",She then realized that she was in her own also found a gigai next to her there was also a grabbed the message and read it

_Hey there Hinamori_

_I just left your gigai because you were asleep._

_If your mad at me because of something then I'm sorry_

_If you need anything I'll be outside on the roofted._

_Love Shirou-chan_

The word love keep playing in her mind,Did Toshirou really loved her? But then remembering his personality he couldn't have feelings for her right?

Hinamori started changing in to a baby blue kimono that reach her ankles and her bun was replace with a beautiful hair clip shaped like a flower.

Later she found herself on the rooftops staring at Toshirou's back..

"Shirou-chan…"

"hmm? HInamori is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:Well that's the ending! I hope it didn't sucks,please leave a review! I know its short but I have a few test tomorrow and its really for reading!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: I'm going to go on vacation on three days,I decide I should get my butt on the computer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Really?<strong>

"H-hai!", Hitsugaya just stared at her confused,_'she never shutters since that damn cat ear of hers grow,Is she scared or something? Is it me?"'_

"Hinamori come here.", Hitsugaya calmly wave her hand telling her to side down next to him.

She seems a little nervous and scared,but she sat down next to him.

"Hinamori are mad about something?",Her eyes that once were nervous and scared show angriness,She stated blanky,"No."

"Look Hinamori I know your mad about something,If I did something wrong you could atleast tell me,",Hinamori looked at him and glared.

'_Wow the drug must be making her have moodswings' _

"Look okay Hinamori,If I did something wrong I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it.",They stared at eachothers finally Hinamori signed returning to normal,"Fine."

Hitsugaya smiled a little happy she forgave him,Which reminds him.

He pull something from his pockets to revile two carnival tickets,"Hinamori would you like to go on a d-date with me to the carnival tomorrow?"

Hinamori eyes gleam with excitement,"YES!",She hug him and smash their lips together.

Hitsugaya was about to return the gesture but she pulled away and started hugging him like there was no tomorrow,swinging her tail in front of his face once in a while,"Oh yes! I'd love to go!"

After a few moments of _hugging_ Hinamori finally let him go so he doesn't took a few breath and look at the orange smiling a little

"Hinamori,look at the sky…",Hinamori not hyperactive turn and look at the sky.

She put her head on his shoulders and said,"Its really pretty Shirou-chan,,Can we watch the sun set tomorrow after the carnival?"

Hitsugaya nod,not minding the stupid nickname that he move her head to the side looking him directly at the eye,"Hinamori.."

"Shirou-han.."

They began to tilt their heads forward..A few more inches until they kissed,too bad they didn't know in the real world there will always be one idiot bothering you like,"Yo Toshirou!"

The sound of Ichigo screaming made them look away and blushed.

Hitsugaya search for the source of the voice that seems to come from underneath the rooftops,"Kurosaki! You could atleast give us some private you know!"

Ichigo just grin,"Opps sorry,I didn't know you were about to get your freaks on!"

Hinamori blushed,"I'll be waiting down with Urahara-san,jane Shirou-chan!"

Hinamori ran downstairs followed by Hitsugaya.

Soon they found themselves at (you know the place where they usually gather at Urahara's place) and sat down,

"Well well..If it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou ,Did you have fun?",Hitsugaya just glare at Urahara and Hinamori was busy playing with the cushion…again.

Ichigo cleared his voice,"Anyway,The reason that you lovebirds were sent here is because that weird hollow?And what's up with your girlfriend's ears?",Ichigo looked at Hinamori with that dumbfounded face.

Hitsugaya was about to speak when he was cut off as Hinamori step in and sat in front of Ichigo swinging her tail aroud.

"Nice to meet you Krurosaki-san! My name is Hinamori Momo! I'm the fukutaicho of the fifth division! But you could call me Hinamori if you like! I'm also a childhood friend of Shirou-chan!"

Ichigo burst laughing,"Hahahaha! Shirou-chan that's so cute! Hahaha!"

Hitsugaya glared at him while Urahara was thinking how fun his life is.

"Shut up strawberry don't call me Shirou-chan!",Ichigo shut his mouth stared at him as if the world will end,"Where the hell did you know that?"

Hitsugaya just smirk,"I heard one of your talk with Rukia Kuchiki and your friends,Don't you think it's a cute nickname Hinamori?",Hinamori just grinm,"Of course it! It's almost as cute at Shirou-chan!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Shut up strawberry! Your just embarrass cause your nickname is worst than mine! And it's Hitsugaya-taichou bed wetter!"

"Shirou-chan! Don't call me that!"

"She's right Toshirou!"

"Strawberry!"

"Shirou-chan!"

"Shirou-chan!"

After a few moments Urahara finally spoke,"ALRIGHT!"

They just stared at him and finally shut up,"So back to the point,Kurosaki said that there was some strange reiatsu am I right?"

Ichigo just shrug,"It was like a hollow but It feels different somehow.. Anyway my dad want's to have you guys over dinner,wanna come?"

Hitsugaya was about to say no but Hinamori cut him off….. again,man he really needs to make a note to how many times did she cut him off today,"Sure!"

Ichigo nod and face just shook his head,"Sorry I have some work to do anyway time to go!It's time for your family dinner have fun!"

They took of and walked to Ichigo's house in silent,_'Kurosaki resident eh?The most scariest thing is it's either Kurosaki Isshin or Kurosaki Karin.'_

Hitsugaya was kinda annoyed by how Karin acted.

To him she was nobody just some other chick trying to get onto his pant's,Hitsugaya sighn in his thought wishing Hinamori was the one trying to get into his pant's,He just wildy shook his head.

'_Damn I'm becoming like shunsui.'_

"Shirou-chan are you okay?",Hinamori asked her voice sound worried.

"Yeah,what's wrong Toshirou thinking something dirty again?"

Hitsugaya glared at him,"Shut it Kurosaki"

At long last they finally reach Kurosaki resident

Ichigo knocks on the door.

And the person opens it.

Hitsugaya was shocked

Hinamori was looking at the person with that what-the-hell face

Ichigo was ehmm…. Smiling

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author notes:anyway till the next chapter!review guys!<strong>_


	6. the dinner 1

**Author's note: ahh… I finally got my lazy ass working,I just finish my BIG math test and I feel like sleeping..READ and REVIEW please! :3…*authors face hits the desk***

* * *

><p><em>The person opens the door…<em>

"Oh! Welcome everyone!",Yuzu smiled at his brother and the 2 other guest."Hey Yuuzu.I want you to meet my friends,This one..",Ichigo pointed his finger to Hitsugaya,"Good evening.","Is Hitsugaya Toshirou and his friend HInamori Momo.".Inside Hitsugaya was relief that it wasn't her other sister **(looks like more of a brother to me)** Karin that opened the door.

"HI there!",After a few chats they went bad for Ichigo his dad plan a surprise for him.

"ICHIGOoOOOoOoOOooooOO!",Isshin tried to give his son a 'kick in the face' but fail miserably as Ichigo just shrug it off."Hi dad.. meet my friends Hitsugaya and you need me I'll be in the table with Yuzu and the others.."

After he and Yuzu left Isshin focused on his guest,and for once he acted normaller than usually,"You must be the tenth division taichou~!",Isshin said while his eyes was sparkling with happiness."Yeah,so?",Isshin smile grow as he took hold of Hinamori's hand and kissed it gently,"And you must be HInamori Momo the fifth division fuku-taichou."

Hinamori just smile not really knowing slapped Isshin face away,"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN!",As soon he said it he blushed,_'Did I just say '__**my woman**__?'_.

Isshin rubbed his didn't know that the guy would be **to** overprotective."Ahh.. sorry about that~!I didn't know she was taken.",A vein popped out ,"SHE is not MY woman!my tongue slip okay!",Hinamori was watching them with amusement glad that Hitsuaya said that she was his.

'_Looks like what Urahara said was true,these to are really blind' _,Isshin just smile,"What ever you say~!Now lets have din-",Isshin was cut off as a blueberry pie was thrown at him as Karin emerge from the dinning room,not to mention angry.

"Will you shut up!Just eat already!","Fine dear! I'll be in the dinning room with our other guest!",With that he turned his attention to Hitsugaya and smiled."YO Toshirou how are you!",Hitsugaya just shrug,"It's Hitsuaya-taichou".Hinamori was NOT please but she kept her emotion on control.

After smiling Karin turned her attention to Hinamori and frown,"And who the f#ck are you?" **(wow some language Isshin's been teaching them)**,A vein popped out of her head,"Excuse me,shouldn't you ask your guest more politely,like how a proper **young lady** should have?"

Hitsugaya backed off,The tension between this to girls scared the shit out of him,_'Woman,What the hell is wrong with them?'_.He could literally see the fighting aura that say's._'That boy is mine!' _

Karin finally stopped glaring,"Tch,whatever.",Before she could say anything Karin smile to smile made Hitsugaya lost his appetite,"Come on! Lets eat!"

They finally came to the dinning room and was greet by Orihime,Uryu,Chad and sat down on the empty chair next to Uryu knowing it was was about to sit down next to him went Yuzu pulled her,"Karin-chan,help me serve the food!",Karin followed her to the she stopped and put her fist in to balls before she continued walking to the kitchen,_'Damn you,But no worries I'll just have to beat her at the best thing I do'_.

Mean while Hinamori was talking to Hitsugaya (coughflirtingcough) about what they should do,and Hitsugaya seems to be interested.

A thought came to Karin's mind,_'Soccer'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: *finally awake*…Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!I would really appreciate that! And in case your wondering I got a nickname 'grizzely' because bear sleeps in winter for a really longggg time and every Saturday I sleep for a really longggg ,If I start getting lazy please pm me and tell me 'GET YOUR ASS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER' ,Leave a review please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner at the Kurosaki seems to go as planned,if you didn't count the food fighting.

"DAMN IT! I'm gonna kill you strawberry!",Rukia had flames coming out of her as she threw daggers at Ichigo.

"Wait a minute! I didn't do anything wrong! Toshirou started the fight!",Hitsugaya glared at him.

"it's Hitsugaya-taichou,and who are you to accuse me of starting it?".

'_Kurosaki-san is really getting Shirou-chan mad…I think he just sign his death started the food fight anyway?' _,Hinamori put her thinking pose, Remembering what Rukia and Toshirou freeze Ichigo's ass.

**Flashback**

**The group was eating was like they were some of them atleast..**

"**ah damn it,why was I the one to be sent here?"**

"**Because the soutaichou said so?"**

"**No,I mean why wasn't Hisagi and Abarai here?",Toshirou ask in an annoyed-get-away-from-me tone.**

"**because soutaichou said that Hisagi and Abarai-kun will arrive a few days later."**

"**yeah,WHY?"**

"**Umm..because he said so?",a vein popped out of his head.**

"…"

**Karin was watching them 'flirting' and HELL was she jealous,'**_**that bitch thinks that she can take him away from me.'**_

"**Shirou-chan!"**

"**Bed-wetter!"**

"**Shirou-chan!"**

"**Bed-wetter!"**

"**Shi-"**

**That was it! Karin stood up but nobody noticed her and threw her food for Momo's she missed her target,instead it hit Rukia's face.**

"**DAMN IT STRAWBERRY!"**

"**THE HELL?"**

"**YOU were the one who threw this at me!"**

"**No I wasn't!"**

"**Why you!"**

**Soooo Rukia blames Ichigo while Ichigo blames Toshirou which blame Momo and blames Uryu who blames Chad that blames Orihime while Orihime blames Karin and Karin blames her father…well yuzu didn't be blame because it would be hard to imagine her threw food to somebody….**

**End of flashback**

'_hm… I still wonder who threw the food first,does this mean kurosaki-kun will be turn into strawberry popsicle?'_

"It sounds delicious!".momo threw herself at Toshirou who was caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

"H-Hinamori! What are you doing?"

"Shirou-chan! Can I have strawberry ice cream please?",Momo asked with a puppy dog he **was** going to freeze the guy anyway.

"Sure."

"Holy shit!Toshirou! Stop it!",Ichigo was screaming his ass off with a frozen foot.

"Why? Cant I have fun for a bit?"

"That is so wrong.",Ichigo said while trying to break the ice from devouring effort weren't fruitless,Instead it came out as a bigger dangerous chappy loving short tempered black haired girl that had her sword ready to kill him.

"Are you ready Ichigo? It's time to play,' popsicle ' .".Rukia gave him dangerous glare before ichigo start screaming.

"GAH! ".Toshirou turn and headed for Ichigo's bedroom.

"Anyway we'll be sleeping in your bed,Ja ne."

"Wait! You can't seriously fit in! They're two of you!".He gave him his famous death glare.

"And what do you supposed we do?",This is where Karin came to the scene.

"Daijoubo! Toshirou can stay with me! And that girl can stay with Ichi-ni!",Karin said while hugging Toshirou's arm and pointing at got Momo pissed..very very pissed.

"Excuse me? Hell no! I won't let you!",as the girl fight over Toshirou,RUkia came up with a **brilliant ** plan.

"How about Hitsugay-taicho stay with us and you two sleep together?"

"WHAT?",Momo and Karin said together.

"Okay It's settle than!"

Karin was about to object when Momo cut her off.

"Sure! We'll have a **girl bounding **time!",Momo said with her scary smile.

'_This chick got guts'_

"Okay then!"

After the other left They went to their rooms.

Momo found herself at the **door of 'Kurosaki Karin'**.when I mean the door of **'Kurosaki Karin'** I mean was a label on it.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

As the door opened Momo thought she seen it all..There was picture of Toshirou **everywere.**In his shinigami form or in his Kurosaki is truly an amazing girl.

'_Yeah amazing of stalking.'_.Even though she was digust by this she touch one of his photo while holding a soccer ball.

"This girl Is definitely crazy,Oh well might as well play around a little more..",after a few moments of making a blackmailing revenge .Our gentelma-Lady came in.

Karin eyes widened….

Momo stood smiling like crazy…...

Because Momo-…

**Author's note: Okay finally finished! I had to finish this in a hurry because I need to get more active! My updates will be slower than normal (if that's possible) because my illness are starting to piss me off..anyway Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


End file.
